High current electrical networks, such as the primary system in an aircraft electrical system, can utilize an individual single-throw switch for each switchable branch connecting an element in the network. The single-throw switch can conduct tens or hundreds of amperes from one or more sources of electrical power to various essential and non-essential loads in the network. Each switch can often be connectorized and/or rack mounted.
Unfortunately, each switch can require a custom design in a network having many individual switches, thereby increasing cost and complexity. Additionally, each switch can require at least two high-current connector terminals for connecting the switched element, each connector terminal posing a risk to a reliability of the network should the terminal fail. The individual switch can also include a custom housing that retains the connector terminals, protects the switch, and/or occupies a finite volume in the aircraft electrical system.